A browser extension or an application may execute a script (e.g., code, which may be written in a scripting language, such as JavaScript and/or the like) to perform an operation in association with a web browser or the application. A script manager may be used to create, download, install, organize, delete, and/or edit scripts, as well as modify script permissions.